It Was Because of Me!
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Princeling Legolas could not stand the fight between his naneth and his Adar, so he ran away, thinking that it was his fault… and things go way out of control.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Was Because of Me!

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, guilt. OOC just in case. OC's. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them to use with my own bunny. The OC's are mine.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas could not stand the fight between his naneth and his Adar, so he ran away, thinking that it was his fault… and things go way out of control.

Note: Legolas's age is 6; only an elfling compared to the other elves.

1.

**Greenwood**

_At night…_

Süitruîn lay her son to sleep, gently tucking him in. She blessed him with "Good night" as she left the room and closed the door halfway.

On the other side of the door, King Thranduil angrily waited for his wife.

"Why have you taking him to The Old Forest Road?" Thranduil asked, noticing the frown face that marred his wife's face.

"To enjoy the nature, to enjoy his childish…" Süitruîn answered softly, only to be cut again by her anger husband.

"You should at least tell me, so I could arrange guards to go with you." Thranduil raised his voice a little; he just wanted his wife to know how worried he was.

"Then, my husband, _you_ should have been joined us. Instead of being a king, spend a day or two with your elfling," Süitruîn retorted.

"That wouldn't happen if…" Thranduil started to say, but stopped as he noticed his wife's face, scrunched with anger and teary eyes, and he came closer to her, hands shaking, and embraced her.

The princeling had awoken at the sound of the loud voices. As he walked quietly over the door, he heard every word and his eyes filled with tears. His parents must not love him; they were fighting because of him!

He turned from the door and sat on his bed, frowning. He did not know what should he do.

"If we did not have the son that we have now?" Süitruîn asked as she cried on her husband shoulders.

"I did not mean it," Thranduil pulled her from his embrace and looked into her eyes, continuing, "There is not a day that I do not worry for you."

They hugged and walked over to their room, wrapping their hands together.

* * *

Not wanting to feel the warmth of the bed anymore, he grabbed a few clothes and left the palace unnoticed. He felt that his parents did not love him anymore, and if he left they would be happy. His father's words still echoed in his head 'It wouldn't happen if…' and Legolas let a whisper of sorrow flee from his mouth, "I had never born…"

He left the palace with his clothes in his hands, wandering into the dark forest although sound of wild beasts scared him. He climbed on the first tree, over the highest branch through fear of the unnamed beasts, and cried out. Then he took a deep breath as he gathered courage and got down from the tree, running as fast as he could, fearing the mighty beasts that he heard, orcs and Uruk-Hai.

Legolas the elfling ran and ran, the scene of his parents fighting flying through his mind, over and over, and at that time he wished that he could scream, if only to quiet the sound in his head, but it did not stop, even if he screamed in his mind.

He fell on the ground as pain filled his being, and he did not notice the rocks or the branches that were spread on the ground. He could felt the tears falling down as the pain climbed in his body; he rubbed his eyes the place that hurt him, trying to make it stop.

He still heard the sound of the evil beasts, as he tried to cheer himself and keep running, nothing standing in his way. He seemed unaware that the clothes that he held in his hands minutes before were left on the winding path behind. Through the darkness as he ran as if hands were pulling him. Legolas tried crying for help, but his voiced trailed off. His mouth was blocked… a hand had covered it.

'Please… help…' he cried in his thoughts.

There was no one to hear the cry of an elfling in the middle of the night except the kidnappers who kidnapped him. Legolas tried to turn around to see who took him, but instead of finding out, he only felt waves of pain hitting him over and over. Warm liquid dripped from the elfling's body and he cried with panic when he noticed what it was: blood.

"I am bleeding, I am bleeding…" he whimpered in pain as he saw his blood leaving his body.

"What do you know? The princeling can cry as well," one of the kidnappers said with a smile to his friend, "Maybe we should kill him, and save him from what we planned for him?"

The one that spoke, Legolas could swear that he had heard the voice before, but he still had no idea who took him and why or for what purpose. Then his world went black and he lost consciousness.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It Was Because of Me! 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, guilt. OOC just in case. OC's. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them to use with my own bunny. The OC's are mine.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas could not stand the fight between his naneth and his Adar, so he ran away, thinking that it was his fault… and things go way out of control.

Note: Legolas's age is 6; only an elfling compared to the other elves.

2.

**Next morning…**

Süitruîn walked to her son's room, and panicked when she saw the door open wide. She noticed the emptiness, noticed that something was wrong… Legolas was not there.

Süitruîn ran towards Thranduil, her heart beating quickly as she feared for her son. "Thranduil, call the guards right now. Legolas is gone!" she said in a hysterical voice, her body shaking from the fear that something might have happened to their son, their only son.

Thranduil looked over his wife and noticed the short breaths. Coming closer to her, he hugged her even though he, himself, could not believe to his own ears. 'My son, my only son. Legolas, ion-nín, where are you?' Thranduil thought sadly, as he tightened his hands about his wife, letting her know that he was worried too.

"What should we do? I am so worried…" Süitruîn spoke fearfully as Thranduil tried to comfort her, saying, "We will make a searching trip, and we _will _find him, do not be worried."

"I hope so," Süitruîn said in defeat as she took comfort from her husband's nearness.

"We will find him, no matter what," Thranduil continued.

Süitruîn kept crying upon her husband's shoulders as he shouted for the guards.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest… **

Legolas awoke from unconsciousness to a new world. He quickly recognized that he was not in his bed, nor the palace, but amongst enemies. He opened his eyes slowly, his sight blurry at first. Then he noticed the elves. He noticed his uncle, his mother's brother.

"No… it cannot be…" he muttered in fear.

"And why not?" Reîcå asked his nephew. His eyes bore into the child, causing Legolas to look away.

Reîcå was Süitruîn's brother. His eyes were darkened with a shade of black, his hair was dark with tinge of white. The colors made Legolas imagine the web of a spider whenever he looked up at the sight.

"But you're my nana's gwador… why?" Legolas asked, still fearful as he did not know what would be done with him. "Do you not love me?" he inquired childishly with pleading eyes as he stared at his uncle.

Reîcå looked over his nephew and answered in return, "And have you ever loved me, sweet nephew? Have you ever… have you ever been there for me when your adar hit me?"

Legolas filled quickly with rage, and muttered to him in a brave defense for his Ada, "My Ada does not hit unless he had a good reason to."

"Has he ever beaten you?" Reîcå asked, and he glared hard at the elfling.

"Nay!"

"Then why are you not in the palace?" Reîcå interrogated his nephew.

"That was my decision."

"What? To leave your parents?" Reîcå was attacking him with questions.

Legolas nodded, and lowered his head.

Reîcå smiled; the plan would go well, as the princeling was wholly in his hands. "Since you left your parents, you will follow my words or else…" Reîcå glared menacingly at the boy, clearly showing no mercy.

Legolas sank onto the floor and covered his head on his knees, crying quietly. He thought of his naneth and his ada, of how they might be happy if he vanished, just what they wished. The true hopes in his heart were that they still had a place for him in their heart.

"What should we do with _him_?" one of the elves asked as he glared at Legolas.

"Leave him tied in some cave or near spiders webs… and if the Valar spare his life, before the King falls into the trap… then I will not be responsible for my actions," Reîcå answered.

Legolas lifted his head and noticed his uncle's eyes become like a glass, a cold glass without any emotion. "Why me? Why do you wish to kill me? What have I done to you?" Legolas burst in question as tears left his eyes.

"Why? You are the weakness of your family. Your parents will do anything to save you, including giving up the crown and being my slaves." Reîcå answered with a smile.

"No, they won't!" Legolas answered im return, and added in his best sharp voice, "They hate me!"

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
